


Mühlengeschichten

by Black_Zora



Series: Auf Rabenflügeln [10]
Category: Krabat | The Satanic Mill - Otfried Preußler
Genre: Bestrafung, Corporal Punishment, Defiance, Der Adler des Sultans, Domestic Fluff, Easter night, Erinnerungen, Freundschaft/Liebe, Friendship/Love, Geister, Gen, Ghosts, M/M, Magic, Magie, Massage, Memories, Mill Life, Mühlenalltag, Osternacht, Regret, Sonnenbrand, Sunburn, Traveling Journeymen, Wanderschaft, Widerstand, the Sultan's eagle
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28387962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Zora/pseuds/Black_Zora
Summary: Eine Sammlung von kurzen Geschichten von der Schwarzen Mühle -- weil die Welt mehr Krabat braucht.
Relationships: Lobosch/Witko | Vitko (Krabat)
Series: Auf Rabenflügeln [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/558220
Comments: 26
Kudos: 4





	1. Am Galgenberg

**Author's Note:**

> Die Geschichten spielen hauptsächlich in Preußlers Universum und mit seinen Charakteren. Es wird aber auch der ein oder andere Bursche aus meiner Krabat-Fortsetzungs-Trilogie "Auf Rabenflügeln" auftreten, vor dem Hintergrund der dort geschilderten Ereignisse. Alle Geschichten sind in sich abgeschlossen und können für sich allein stehen.

Ostern. Für Andrusch ist es das fünfte auf der Mühle. Und wieder stehen sie in der schwarzen Kammer, im Kreis um den Meister, und wieder zählt er sie aus. Doch diesmal ist es Lyschko, der mit Andrusch gehen soll.

‚Nicht zu fassen‘, denkt Andrusch. ‚Eine Nacht im Jahr kommt man von der Mühle herunter, und dann mit dem.‘

Lyschko scheinen ähnliche Gedanken durch den Kopf zu gehen. Er sieht den Meister an, als hoffe er halb, dieser würde seine Meinung vielleicht noch ändern, neu auszählen … 

Doch nein, der Meister gibt ihnen die bekannten Worte mit auf den Weg und schickt sie aus, sich das Mal zu holen. 

Zuerst gehen sie zum Schuppen, Decken besorgen. Die Nacht ist kalt, und sie wird bald noch kälter werden. 

Im Schuppen fragt Andrusch: „Irgendwelche Lieblingsplätze?“

Lyschko schnaubt verächtlich. Andrusch weiß von den anderen, dass der Mitgeselle nicht gern draußen ist, in den Osternächten: unruhig ist er und scheint in jedem Schatten und jedem Knacken eine Bedrohung zu vermuten. 

Da kommt Andrusch ein Gedanke. Wenn er schon mit Lyschko losziehen muss, warum nicht das Beste daraus machen?

„Dann lass uns zum alten Galgenberg gehen“, sagt er. 

Lyschko verzieht das Gesicht. Doch er kann nicht zurück, ohne als Feigling dazustehen. Er zuckt die Achseln. „Wenn du meinst …“

Sie machen sich auf den Weg in Richtung Hoyerswerda. Sie müssen ein Stück durch den Wald, dann über Wiesen und Felder und wieder in den Wald hinein. Schließlich öffnet dieser sich unvermutet auf andere Wiesen und Felder hin, und sie stehen am Fuß des Galgenbergs.

Eigentlich ist es mehr ein Hügel, aber da es in der Gegend keine richtigen Berge gibt, wird er eben Galgenberg genannt. Als Hinrichtungsplatz dient er schon lange nicht mehr. Andrusch weiß nicht, warum das so ist. Vielleicht haben sich Herrschafts- und Besitzgrenzen verschoben, wie das von Zeit zu Zeit geschieht.

In jedem Fall erfüllt der Hügel die Vorgabe des Meister nach einem Ort, an dem gewaltsam ein Mensch zu Tode gekommen ist. Es werden wohl eher Dutzende gewesen sein, über die Jahrhunderte hin.

Im Grunde müsste der Ort also besonders geeignet sein für ihre Zwecke. Doch soweit es Andrusch bekannt ist, geht in den Osternächten nie jemand dorthin. Selbst den Burschen von der Mühle ist der Galgenberg unheimlich. 

Dabei sieht er recht harmlos aus: ein flacher Hügel wie ein umgedrehter Suppenteller, bewachsen mit Gras und Kraut. Man hat einen weiten Blick von dort oben, zu den umliegenden Dörfern und bis nach Hoyerswerda. Andrusch weiß das von einem früheren Besuch, bei Tage, auf dem Weg zum Markt. Damals ist er hinaufgestiegen und hat sich umgeschaut. 

Auch jetzt steigt er hinauf, während Lyschko unten in einer Mulde verharrt. 

Die Nacht ist sternenklar. Ein leichter Wind geht und zupft an Andruschs Haar. In Stadt und Dörfern ist es dunkel. Sie haben die Lichter gelöscht, zu Beginn der Osternacht. Erst um Mitternacht werden sie sie wieder entzünden.

Er steigt vom Hügel herab. Lyschko hat derweil etwas Holz zusammengesucht und es für ein Feuer aufzuschichten begonnen. Andrusch holt mehr Holz, abgebrochene Äste und Zweige, richtet sie mit dem Beil zu und stapelt sie neben der Feuerstelle auf. 

„Hast du Zunder?“, fragt Lyschko.

Andrusch nickt und holt seine Zunderbüchse hervor. Er schlägt Funken und pustet in den glimmenden Zunder. Zweimal löscht der Wind die kleine Flamme wieder aus, obwohl er sie sorgsam mit den Händen beschützt. Beim dritten Mal brennt sie hell und munter, und Andrusch gelingt es, das Feuer in Brand zu setzen. 

Sie setzen sich ans Feuer, in ihre Decken gehüllt. Lyschko sieht missmutig drein, und wirft immer wieder Blicke über die Schulter, zum Waldrand hin, zum Galgenberg hinauf. Sie haben ihren Platz so ausgewählt, dass der Hügel zwischen ihnen und dem Weg liegt, und halten das Feuer niedrig, damit sie nicht entdeckt werden. Der Galgenberg und der nahe Waldrand schützen sie ein wenig vor dem Wind, und die Stelle, an der sie sitzen, liegt auch etwas tiefer als die Umgebung.

Andrusch summt vor sich hin. Er sucht sich einen Ast aus dem Feuerholzstapel, holt sein Messer hervor und beginnt, zu schnitzen.

Er mag die Osternächte, entfernt von der Mühle und vom Müller. Die Nacht schreckt ihn nicht, und auch nicht der Galgenberg. In all den Nächten, die er auf Geheiß des Meisters draußen verbracht hat, ist ihm nie etwas Unheimliches begegnet: am Mordkreuz nicht und an Bäumels Tod nicht, nicht an den Sühnesteinen und nicht an der Mandränke am Schwarzen Wasser, wo sie vor vielen Jahren einen ersäuft haben sollen. Er ist daher auch am Galgenberg guter Dinge, und freut sich insgeheim, dass Lyschko die Sache anders empfindet.

Lyschko ist unruhig. Seine Hände sind ständig in Bewegung, aber er findet nichts, womit er sie dauerhaft beschäftigen kann. Und immer wieder die Blicke, zum Waldrand hin, zum Galgenberg hinauf … 

Andrusch lacht in sich hinein und beginnt, leise ein Liedchen zu singen, eins über Seelen, die keine Ruhe finden können und deshalb des Nachts umgehen und versuchen, andere zu sich ins Grab zu ziehen.

„Hör _auf_!“, zischt Lyschko. Und dann: „Hast du das gehört?“

Nun lässt Andrusch sein Lachen laut werden. „Was denn?“, fragt er. „Das Knarren des Galgenstricks? Das Krächzen der Raben? Oder das“ –

„Du bist so ein Hornochse!“, faucht Lyschko. „Halt jetzt die Klappe und hör hin!“

Andrusch wirft ein Stück Holz nach ihm, für den Hornochsen. Lyschko fängt es auf, legt es beiseite und hält den Finger an die Lippen. Andrusch verdreht die Augen, doch er lauscht.

Nun hört er es auch. Ein Seufzen und Flüstern. Es könnte der Wind sein. Nur dass der kaum weht und sich in nichts fangen kann, hier auf der Wiese am Hügel.

Andrusch läuft ein Schauer über den Rücken.

„Das haben wir allein dir zu verdanken! Dir und deiner elenden Angeberei!“

Lyschko hat Angst, Andrusch hört es an seiner Stimme.

„Ach …“, sagt Andrusch. „Es wird wohl der Wind sein. Komm, lass uns mehr Holz aufs Feuer legen.“

Lyschko schüttelt den Kopf, doch er ergreift einige Äste und legt nach.

Andrusch ist nun nicht mehr nach Singen zumute. Das Seufzen und Flüstern ist überall.

Vielleicht aber doch …? Er versucht, den Ton aufzunehmen, und beginnt, wieder zu summen, leise, stockend, in Nachahmung dessen, was um sie her ist.

Lyschko schüttelt erneut den Kopf, doch sagt nicht, dass er aufhören soll.

Es scheint Andrusch, dass die Geräusche lauter werden. Aber vielleicht liegt es auch daran, dass nun all seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sie gerichtet ist. Er meint, Stimmen zu hören, männliche und weibliche, alte und junge, ineinander verwoben. Es klingt sehr traurig, auch wenn er keine Worte unterscheiden kann. Aber er glaubt, neben Wendisch auch Deutsch zu hören.

Dann ist da ein Lachen im Wind. Etwas zupft an seinem Haar.

„He!“, ruft Lyschko und springt auf. Er sieht wild um sich. „Was zum Teufel war das?!“

Andrusch fährt sich durchs Haar. Für einen Augenblick meint er, eine Berührung zu spüren, kalt auf seiner Haut.

„Der Wind, Lyschko,“ sagt er, obwohl er es besser weiß.

Lyschko ergreift einen langen Ast und lässt ihn anbrennen. Dann hält er ihn hoch, wie eine Fackel, senkt ihn zu Boden, und dreht sich dreimal um sich selbst. Er zieht einen Schutzkreis.

„Kommt mir bloß nicht nochmal nahe!“, sagt er. Als er sich wieder setzt, sieht er befriedigt aus.

Andrusch wüsste gerne, wer die ist, die ihn berührt hat. Sie scheint ihm ein bisschen verrückt zu sein.

„Andrusch!“, sagt Lyschko plötzlich. „Lass dich bloß nicht drauf ein! Die haben nie gute Absichten! Nie, hörst du?!“

Andrusch hört ihn, aber er ist sich nicht sicher, ob, was Lyschko sagt, stimmt.

Jetzt singt sie … Blumen im Haar … 

Er steht auf.

„Andrusch!“ Lyschko langt mit seiner Fackel zu ihm hin, und zieht ihm eins über. „Du Trottel! Setz dich!“

Andrusch möchte sich nicht setzen. Er möchte der Stimme folgen, hinaus in die Dunkelheit … 

Lyschko schlägt ihn erneut.

Andrusch schüttelt sich, und setzt sich hin.

Doch die Stimme ist nicht verschwunden, und sie ist nicht die einzige. Es sind auch nicht nur Stimmen. Andrusch sieht Schatten um die Mulde huschen, die nicht vom Feuer kommen. Er folgt ihnen mit den Blicken.

„Zieh einen Kreis!“ Lyschko knufft ihn erneut mit der Fackel, die inzwischen erloschen ist. Sie hinterlässt einen Streifen Ruß auf seinem Ärmel.

Andrusch sieht Lyschko verwirrt an.

„Zieh einen Kreis!“, wiederholt Lyschko, und hält ihm die Fackel hin.

Andrusch zögert. Endlich steht er auf, steckt die Fackel wieder an, und zieht mit den Flammen einen Schutzkreis um sich, wie Lyschko es getan hat. Er fühlt sich seltsam leer dabei.

Es wird eine lange Nacht. Die Schutzkreise machen die Stimmen und Schatten nicht verschwinden, sie verhindern nur, dass sie den Burschen nahe kommen und nahe gehen. Auch die Osterglocken vertreiben sie nicht.

Manchmal tauchen Bilder in Andruschs Geist auf, die nicht die seinen sind: Er schaut in gespannte, emporgerichtete Gesichter, er sieht eine Hand, die eine Schlinge hält, und sein nach innen gerichteter Blick fängt sich an einem Burschen, der braune Locken hat und ein pockennarbiges Gesicht, das grau von Angst und Kummer ist.

Als Lyschko und er sich gegenseitig mit dem Mal zeichnen und dazu die Kreise brechen müssen, spürt Andrusch sie wieder, eine Berührung, flüchtig und kalt. Als sie das Feuer austreten und das Holz zerstreuen, fühlt er Blicke auf sich.

In der heraufziehenden Morgendämmerung machen sie sich auf den Weg zur Mühle, sich unter das Joch zu beugen, Lyschko eilig und willig, Andrusch widerstrebend. Wiederholt blickt er zurück zum Galgenberg. Er fragt sich, was geschehen wäre, wenn er den Stimmen, _der_ Stimme, nachgegeben hätte.

Und er beschließt, eines Tages zurückzukehren an diesen Ort.


	2. Verbrannt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diese kleine Szene habe ich bereits separat auf Englisch gepostet - unter dem Titel "Burnt". Ich finde aber, dass sie gut hier hinein passt; deshalb jetzt noch einmal auf Deutsch.

Witko ist in der Küche zu Gange. Er schüttelt Krumen aus den Tüchern, in denen die Vesperbrote verpackt waren, in eine Schale, in der er Reste für die Hühner sammelt. 

Die Mitgesellen waren den ganzen Tag über im Heu, während Witko seine üblichen Pflichten im Haus und auf dem Hof besorgt hat. Zu Mittag hat er den anderen Essen gebracht und sich eine Weile zu ihnen gesetzt, ehe er wieder zur Mühle zurückgekehrt ist.

Nachdem er alle Tücher ausgeschüttelt hat, wischt Witko die Arbeitsplatte mit einem nassen Lumpen sauber. 

Aus der Gesindestube nähern sich leichte Schritte. Witko muss sich nicht umdrehen, er weiß auch so, wer es ist. Augenblicke später schließen sich Loboschs Arme um ihn, von hinten. Witko lehnt sich zurück und in die Umarmung hinein. 

Lobosch unterdrückt einen Schmerzenslaut. 

Witko löst sich von ihm, und dreht sich um, ihn anzusehen. „Was hast du?“, fragt er.

Lobosch zuckt steif die Achseln. „Sonnenbrand. Ich hätte auf Hanzo hören und mein Hemd anbehalten sollen …“

„Du kannst es gleich wieder ausziehen. Ich hab da was …“

Witko geht zu einem kleinen Wandbrett hinüber, auf dem Fläschchen und Tiegel stehen. Viele von ihnen stammen noch von Juro. Einen Augenblick verharrt er, ehe er eins der Fläschchen ergreift und sich wieder Lobosch zuwendet.

Der hat inzwischen sein Hemd abgelegt. Selbst im Dämmerlicht der Küche ist erkennbar, dass Rücken, Brust, Schultern und Arme knallrot sind. 

Witko dreht den Korken aus dem Fläschchen und reibt seine Hände mit dem gleichfalls roten Öl ein. „Halt still“, sagt er, als er sie auf Loboschs Schultern legt.

Lobosch zuckt zusammen und zieht die Luft ein. 

Vorsichtig, mit leichten, sanften Berührungen beginnt Witko, das Öl auf seiner Haut zu verteilen.

Lobosch seufzt. „Das fühlt sich gut an …“

Witko lächelt in Antwort, und drückt ihm einen Kuss aufs Schlüsselbein. 

„Hmmm … Das fühlt sich sogar noch besser an …”

Lobosch steht da, die Haut glänzend von Öl, manchmal zischend vor Schmerz, manchmal seufzend vor Lust, während Witko das Heilmittel aufträgt. Er lächelt über Loboschs Begeisterung. 

Allmählich wird ihm warm, durch und durch, über und über. Er lässt seine Hände an Loboschs Armen herabgleiten, dann wieder hinauf zu seinen Schultern. Er küsst ihn erneut, diesmal in die Halsbeuge. Lobosch atmet tief ein, und Witko lässt seine Hände auf Loboschs Brust wandern.

Von der Tür her erklingt ein merkwürdiges Geräusch – halb Keuchen, halb Seufzen.

Hastig dreht Witko sich um. Seine Wangen brennen. 

Er befürchtet das Schlimmste: Hanzo, Lyschko, oder den Meister – in genau dieser Reihenfolge. 

Aber es ist nur der Lehrjunge.

„Behalt das Hemd aus“, warnt Witko Lobosch, obwohl dieser ohnehin keine Anstalten macht, sich anzuziehen. „Das Öl färbt ab.“

Dann wendet er sich an den Lehrjungen. „Was gibt es, Mischka?” Er sagt es in freundlichem Ton. Der Junge ist keine Gefahr für sie. 

Mischka zögert. Er sieht gleichzeitig erschrocken und seltsam hoffnungsvoll drein. 

Endlich sagt er: „Krabat schickt mich.“

Witko wartet geduldig, doch als keine weitere Erklärung kommt, hakt er behutsam nach. „Weil …?”

Mischka wird rot. „Weil …“ Er spricht so leise, dass Witko ihn kaum verstehen kann.

„Weil …“, murmelt Mischka, „… ich Sonnenbrand habe …“


	3. Grenzland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kommt gut hinüber ins neue Jahr!

Torfstechen in der Sommerhitze ist nicht gerade Andruschs Lieblingsbeschäftigung. Tonda, Jakub, Petar und er sind schon den ganzen Morgen über damit beschäftigt, mit dem Stechscheit schwarze Plaggen abzutrennen und im Schuppen aufzustapeln. 

Nun endlich ist es Zeit fürs Mittagessen. Juro hat ihnen Brot, etwas Speck, Käse und ein paar getrocknete Apfelringe eingepackt, dazu zwei große Krüge mit Wasser. Sie setzen sich in den Schatten des Schuppens und langen tüchtig zu.

„Ob wir wohl Zeit für ein Nickerchen haben?“, fragt Petar sehnsüchtig, als sie mit Essen fertig sind. Auch ihm hängt die harte Arbeit in der brennenden Sonne zum Hals heraus.

Tonda zuckt die Achseln. „Eine halbe Stunde vielleicht. Aber nicht länger.“

Petar seufzt. „Na gut.“ Umstandslos streckt er sich im Schatten aus, den Kopf auf die gekreuzten Arme gebettet, die Kappe als Schutz vor dem gleißenden Licht über die Augen geschoben.

Andrusch hat keine Lust, zu schlafen. „Ich geh mir ein bisschen die Beine vertreten“, sagt er.

„Gut“, erwidert Tonda. „Aber trödel nicht herum. Und pass auf, dass du nicht zu tief in den Sumpf gerätst. Sonst müssen wir dich am Ende noch aus einem Moorloch ziehen.“

Andrusch grinst. „Keine Bange. Ich pass schon auf.“

Er macht sich auf den Weg ins Moor, auf einem schmalen Pfad. Er hat nicht vor, weit zu laufen, aber er genießt es, woanders zu sein als auf der Mühle. Nur selten hat er Gelegenheit, unbeobachtet die Umgebung zu erkunden. 

Der Weg ist gesäumt von hohem Farnkraut. In Tümpeln, deren Tiefe man nicht abschätzen kann, steht schwarzes Wasser. Die Moorbirken sehen grau und düster aus. 

Andrusch ist längst nicht so weit gekommen, wie er will, als es plötzlich nicht mehr weitergeht. 

Der Weg endet an einer dichten Hecke, aufgeschichtet aus toten Ästen und Zweigen, von lebenden Sträuchern und Brennesseln durchrankt. Die Hecke ist nicht besonders hoch, und Andrusch kann sehen, dass der Pfad auf der anderen Seite weiterführt. Er findet es seltsam, dass es keinen Durchlass gibt – selbst bei einer Grenzmarkierung sollte es einen geben.

Und dann wird ihm klar, warum das so ist. 

‚Alter Spielverderber!‘, denkt er ärgerlich.

Möglicherweise ist da gar keine Hecke, und wenn da eine ist, dann überwuchert sie nicht den Pfad. Andrusch ist fest davon überzeugt: wenn der Müller ihn mit einem Auftrag über Land geschickt hätte, in diese Richtung, durch das Moor, dann wäre da jetzt ein Durchlass.

Er streckt die Hand aus und betastet, was da den Weg versperrt. Es fühlt sich echt genug an. 

Andrusch verpasst der Hecke einen Tritt. Sie bleibt unbeeindruckt.

„Hm“, macht Andrusch. Ihm kommt ein Gedanke, von dem er weiß, dass es ein schlechter Gedanke ist, und dass er, wenn er ihn in die Tat umsetzt, gewaltigen Ärger bekommen wird.

Missmutig starrt er die Hecke an. Er _muss_ hier nicht durch. Er muss ohnehin bald umkehren, um sich wieder den anderen am Torfplatz anzuschließen. Aber er sieht nicht ein, warum diese bösartige, hässliche Hecke ihn daran hindern soll, ein Stück weiterzugehen, bevor er umdreht, drei Schritte vielleicht, oder vier, oder fünf.

Andrusch verabscheut es, eingesperrt zu sein, und er verabscheut es noch mehr, wenn der Müller ihn daran erinnert, dass er es ist.

Er holt seine Zunderbüchse hervor. Die Hecke ist trocken, und sie besteht vor allem aus Totholz. Es hat die letzten Tage nicht geregnet, sie sollte gut brennen. Das Moor, vollgesogen mit Wasser, wird verhindern, dass das Feuer sich ausbreitet und Schaden anrichtet.

Andrusch schlägt Funken, und bläst den Zunder an. Dann versucht er, die Hecke anzustecken, da, wo sie ihm den Durchtritt verwehrt. Es qualmt und kokelt ein bisschen, dann verlischt das Feuer. 

Er versucht es erneut, diesmal mit mehr Erfolg. In der Hecke beginnt es zu knistern, kleine Flammen züngeln hervor. 

Andrusch grinst, er glaubt sich seines Erfolgs sicher.

Da verändert sich die Farbe der Flammen. Sie werden blau und kalt, und dann erstarren sie zu Eis. 

Verblüfft starrt Andrusch auf das gefrorene Feuer.

Allerspätestens jetzt, er weiß es wohl, sollte er von seinem Plan ablassen. Er wird auch so schon Ärger genug bekommen. 

Doch nun ist er wütend. 

Er steckt die Zunderbüchse weg. Dann versucht er es mit einem Feuerzauber – Schwarzkunst gegen Schwarzkunst. 

Zunächst sieht es gut aus. Das trockene Holz fängt Feuer, die Flammen tanzen, sie lodern hoch. 

Und dann sind sie verschwunden. Einfach so.

Andrusch flucht lästerlich. Er tritt in die Hecke, einmal, zweimal, dreimal. Dann spuckt er aus, und wendet sich zum Gehen.

Raschen, zornigen Schrittes geht er auf dem Pfad zurück zum Torfstich. Den anderen, die ihn mit großem Hallo begrüßen, erzählt er nichts von seinem Abenteuer. 

Den ganzen Nachmittag über sind sie mit Torfstechen beschäftigt. Erst am frühen Abend kehren sie zur Mühle zurück.

Juro hat Spinatsuppe gekocht, dazu gibt es Klöße. Die anderen loben das Essen. Kochen kann Juro, immerhin. 

Anders als sonst ist Andrusch mit den Gedanken weit weg vom Essen. Heute ist Freitag, und er kann sich ausrechnen, dass der Meister ihn zur Rede stellen oder ihm sonst eins auswischen wird, vor allen anderen.

Nicht lange nach dem Abendessen begeben die Burschen sich zur schwarzen Kammer. Sie verwandeln sich in Raben, und lassen sich auf der Stange nieder.

Der Meister tritt herein. Er ist zornig. Zielsicher findet er Andrusch aus der Schar der Raben heraus. 

„Du da!“, sagt er, und während er es sagt, macht er eine Handbewegung, die Andrusch von der Stange fegt. Unbeholfen flatternd versucht er, unbeschadet den Boden zu erreichen. Eine weitere zornige Handbewegung des Meisters. Andrusch hört die anderen aufgeregt krächzen. Etwas riecht verbrannt. Erst jetzt merkt er, dass der Müller ihm die Schwanzfedern angezündet hat. 

Entsetzen packt Andrusch. Federn sind wie Zunder. In Augenblicken wird es um ihn geschehen sein, er wird brennen, lichterloh.

Da löscht der Meister die Flammen aus. 

„Wer mit dem Feuer spielt“, zischt der Müller, „riskiert, sich zu verbrennen. Und wer meint, die Freiheit, die er hier hat, missbrauchen zu müssen, der wird sehen, dass ich sie ihm bis aufs Letzte nehmen kann.“ 

Noch eine Handbewegung. Andrusch spürt, wie er erstarrt. Keinen Muskel kann er mehr rühren. Er ist auch kleiner geworden. Der Meister greift nach ihm, und der ganze Rabe Andrusch passt in die grobe Hand, die ihn umschließt.

Der Meister stellt ihn neben dem Koraktor ab. Er tut es beiläufig, wie man einen heruntergefallenen Löffel aufhebt und weglegt. 

Dann beginnt der Müller mit dem Unterricht. Andrusch bezieht er nicht mit ein. Es hätte auch keinen Sinn, denn er ist ebenso stumm wie starr.

Die anderen sehen ihn an, Furcht und Sorge in ihren Blicken. Heute ist keiner mit den Gedanken bei der Sache, viele machen beim Wiederholen der Zauberformel Fehler.

Tonda, das weiß Andrusch wohl, wird ihn heftig tadeln, nachdem er die ganze Geschichte aus ihm herausgeholt hat. 

,Wenn es denn dazu überhaupt noch Gelegenheit geben wird … ' 

Er schiebt den Gedanken beiseite.

Endlich beendet der Meister die Unterweisung. Er schickt alle anderen aus der Kammer. Die Raben schauen sich im Hinausflattern nach Andrusch um. Jakub sieht kummervoll drein. 

Nun wendet der Müller sich Andrusch zu. Er mustert den kleinen Raben grimmig. Dann packt er ihn und wirft ihn an die Wand.

Erst in dem Augenblick, den er in der Luft verbringt, begreift Andrusch, dass er aus Ton ist, und beim Aufprall in hundert Scherben zerbrechen wird. Wenn er könnte, würde er die Augen schließen. 

Der Aufprall kommt, doch Andrusch zerbricht nicht. Als er an der Wand aufschlägt, verwandelt er sich zurück in einen Burschen. 

Da sitzt er nun, mit wild klopfendem Herzen, brummendem Schädel und brennendem Hintern.

Der Meister sieht ihn scharf an. „Hüte dich, Andrusch!“ In seiner Stimme liegt tödlicher Ernst. „Ich könnte sehr gut ohne dich auskommen. Merk dir das. Und nun geh mir aus den Augen!“ 

Andrusch rappelt sich auf und humpelt zur Tür hinaus. Er weiß, dass er großes Glück gehabt hat. 

Auf dem Dachboden nehmen ihn die Mitgesellen in Empfang. 

Jakub, sein bester Freund auf der Mühle, mustert ihn kurz, ehe er ihm unbeholfen auf die Schulter klopft. „Mensch, Andrusch, was machst du denn für Sachen …?“

Andrusch schüttelt den Kopf. Er spürt, dass seine Knie zittern. „Ich erzähl‘s dir ein andermal“, sagt er matt. 

Er streckt sich auf seiner Pritsche aus, auf dem Bauch – er ist sicher, dass sein Hintern von Brandblasen verunziert ist. Nach einer Weile kommt Juro, die gute, dumme Seele, und bringt ihm eine Salbe dagegen. 

Während Andrusch seine versengte Kehrseite pflegt und die anderen taktvoll anderswohin sehen – mit ein oder zwei Ausnahmen –, denkt er, dass dieses Erlebnis eine gute Geschichte abgeben wird, sobald er sich davon erholt hat. 

In einem Jahr vielleicht. 

Oder in zehn.


	4. Erinnerungen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Der Meister erinnert sich an Tonda ...

Ich denke nicht gern an Tonda zurück. Doch anders als die Gesellen kann und will ich ihn nicht völlig aus meiner Erinnerung verbannen: zu lange war er ein Teil der Mühle.

Als ich die Mühle am Schwarzen Wasser übernahm, war Tonda wenig mehr als ein Junge, auch wenn er bereits sein erstes Gesellenjahr abgeschlossen hatte. Seine Familie war sehr arm und hatte ihn schon mit zwölf in die Lehre gegeben, weil sie ihn nicht länger durchfüttern konnte. Er war ein scheuer, ernster Bursche, bei der Arbeit eifrig und sorgsam. Als ich ihn kennenlernte, war er sechzehn, als ich die Schule gründete und ihn mit Zustimmung der anderen Jungen zum Altgesell machte, noch keine achtzehn. 

Er und Mato, der Lehrling, den ich gleichfalls vom alten Meister übernommen hatte, waren fast gleichaltrig, da Mato seine Lehre erst mit vierzehn begonnen hatte. Mato hatte gerade sein erstes Lehrjahr hinter sich gebracht, als ich auf die Mühle kam. Er lernte die anderthalb Jahre, als die Schule noch nicht bestand, bei mir weiter, und als die anderen Jungen kamen, blieb er noch bis zum Sommer, in dem seine Freisprechung erfolgte. Ich hatte sowohl ihn als auch Tonda in meine Pläne eingeweiht: dass ich zaubern konnte, hatten sie ohnehin bald bemerkt, und ich musste ja wissen, ob ich sie in die Schule aufnehmen sollte oder nicht, denn davon hing ab, wie viele Jungen ich zur Dreikönigsnacht herbeirufen musste. 

Tonda war von Beginn an begierig, mehr über die Schwarze Kunst zu erfahren, und ich zeigte ihm das eine oder andere, noch ehe ich die Schule aufmachte. Mato dagegen scheute vor jeder Berührung mit den Geheimen Wissenschaften zurück, er wollte nichts damit zu schaffen haben. Doch ich musste ihn dennoch behalten, bis er seine Lehrzeit abgeschlossen hatte: alles andere hätte gegen Mühlenrecht und Zunftgebrauch verstoßen. Allerdings war er schlau genug, mir keinen Ärger zu machen. Er nahm eben nicht am Freitagsunterricht teil, und während der Neumondnächte blieb er hübsch im Bett, und damit hatte die Sache sich. Sonst war er ein tüchtiger Kerl, den ich ungern ziehen ließ. Er hätte sich gut gemacht auf der Mühle. Manchmal wüsste ich gern, was aus ihm geworden ist. 

Die Schule, der Herr Gevatter … Wie gesagt, ich hatte bereits Zauberkräfte, als ich mich zu dem Pakt entschloss. Auch hatte ich die Achtung bedeutender Männer errungen, als ich den Marschall von Sachsen, den alten Türkenfresser, aus den Händen der Feinde befreite. Doch zu welchem Preis … Jirko war tot, für mich unwiederbringlich verloren. Damals im Feld, über seinem zerschmetterten Körper, und danach immer wieder, wagte ich so manchen dunklen Zauber, in der Hoffnung, ihn zurückrufen, ja, nur noch einmal mit ihm sprechen zu können. Vergebens. 

Die Totenbeschwörung ist ein gefährliches Geschäft. Leicht wagt man sich dabei zu weit vor, und so blieb es nicht aus, dass der Herr Gevatter eines nachts an mich herantrat, mir die Hand auf die Schulter legte und den Preis für meinen Vorwitz forderte. Ich war noch jung, sechsunddreißig erst, und auch wenn ich den Freund, der mir teurer gewesen war als alles andere in der Welt, durch eigene Schuld verloren hatte … Ich war nicht bereit, den Schritt ins Dunkel zu tun, und nutzte meine Fähigkeiten in der Kunst, um dem Herrn Gevatter einen Handel abzuringen, den ich damals für sehr vorteilhaft hielt. 

Ich verpflichtete mich, vor Ablauf von drei Jahren eine Schwarze Schule zu gründen, die ihm zu Diensten sein sollte, und er sicherte mir im Gegenzug zu, mein Leben nicht anzutasten, solange ich dieser vorstand und ihm zu jedem Jahreswechsel das Leben eines meiner Schüler darbrachte. Der Pakt sollte auf wenigstens zwölf Jahre bestehen, und es sollten zwölf Burschen sein, die ihm unter meiner Führung dienen sollten. 

Zwölf Jahre, zwölf Burschen, zwölf Opfer … Hätte ich gewusst, wie schwer mir das Werk werden würde, schwerer mit jedem Jahr …

Am schlimmsten war es, als ich Tonda wählen musste. Er war von Beginn an auf der Mühle gewesen, mein bester Schüler, mir lange treu ergeben … Zehn Jahre lang hatte er mich vor den anderen vertreten, sich als Altgesell gewissenhaft um alles und jeden gekümmert, und die Burschen liebten ihn. Ich hatte ihm nichts vorzuwerfen als sein Mädchen. Oder so dachte ich zumindest, bis ich dahinterkam, dass er mit ihrer Hilfe und auf Juros Betreiben mich stürzen und die Bruderschaft zerschlagen wollte. 

Ich warnte ihn. Ich versuchte, ihm das Mädchen und seine umstürzlerischen Schwärmereien auszutreiben. Ich ging in seine Träume und zeigte ihm, was die Folgen sein würden, wenn er nicht von seinem Tun abließ. Umsonst. Schließlich wusste ich mir keinen Rat mehr, als das Mädchen umzubringen. 

Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Tonda daran zerbrechen würde. Er fand sie im Wasser, und er trug sie auf seinen Armen zu ihrem Elternhaus, um sie dort auf der Schwelle niederzulegen. Binnen weniger Wochen ergraute sein Haar, und all seine Kraft, jedes Leben in ihm schien erloschen. 

Tonda fuhr fort, seine Arbeit zu tun, wie er sie immer getan hatte. Nach außen hin war er mir gehorsam. Doch anders als früher mochte er mir nicht mehr in die Augen sehen, wenn ich mit ihm sprach. Dennoch hoffte ich, dass er von nun an vernünftig sein und sich wieder in den Kreislauf der Mühle einfügen würde. In jenem Winter traf es Jakub, nicht ihn. 

Doch da glomm immer noch ein Funke in Tonda. Als dann im nächsten Jahr Krabat auf die Mühle kam, erhielt dieser Funke Nahrung. Tonda schützte Krabat, stärkte ihn heimlich. Er widerstand mir, auf leise, beharrliche Weise, und hoffte wohl, dass, wenn seine eigene Kraft auch nicht mehr hinreichte, einer wie Krabat vielleicht eines Tages erringen könnte, woran er selbst gescheitert war. 

Ich wollte Tonda nicht töten, aber ich konnte auch nicht dulden, dass er gegen mich arbeitete. So fragte ich endlich den Herrn Gevatter, ob er Tonda als meinen Nachfolger annehmen würde. Er sagte nur: „Noch nicht. In ein oder zwei Jahren vielleicht. Doch er muss einverstanden sein. Frag ihn.“

Ich fragte Tonda, und er lehnte rundheraus ab, obwohl er wusste, dass es seinen Tod bedeutete. Er sagte mir ganz ruhig – weit ruhiger, als ich es war –, dass er es nicht mehr ertragen könne, jedes Jahr einen seiner Brüder zu verlieren, und dass er, wenn er sie schon nicht habe befreien können, lieber sterben wolle, als weiter an ihnen schuldig zu werden. Dabei sah er mir in die Augen, zum ersten Mal seit langem, bis ich, ich weiß nicht warum, schließlich selbst den Blick abwandte. 

An jenem Altjahrestag schloss ich mich in der Schwarzen Kammer ein und trank, tage- und nächtelang. Erst in der Dreikönigsnacht trat ich wieder vor die Burschen. 

Doch Tondas Geschichte war mit seinem Tod nicht zu Ende. Sein Andenken wirkte in den Gesellen fort, auch wenn sie nie seinen Namen nannten und, mit Ausnahme Krabats, auch nicht über ihn sprachen. 

Ich hingegen, ich hatte ihn in den ersten Monaten ständig am Hals. Es bedurfte starker Zauber, um ihn abzuwehren, und dennoch gelang es ihm manches Mal, in meine Träume vorzudringen, und wenn meine Wachsamkeit tagsüber auch nur einen Augenblick nachließ, war er sogleich zur Stelle. Dabei tat er nichts weiter, saß nur da, auf meinem Bett, auf einem Schemel, oder stand an die Wand gelehnt und sah mich an, schweigend, mit totenstarrem Gesicht. Die anderen haben sich nach ihrem Tod alle meinem Bann unterworfen, aber er hat mich schier wahnsinnig gemacht. Und dann, eines Tages, verschwand er wie von selbst. 

Wenn ich ihn jetzt sehe, dann deshalb, weil ihn der Herr Gevatter als Boten zu mir schickt. Ich muss gestehen, als er mich noch aus eigenen Stücken heimsuchte, war er mir lieber.


	5. Von gleichem Schrot und Korn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deutsche Übersetzung meiner Geschichte Birds of a Feather. Der Meister erzählt von Jirko - vom Anfang bis zum Ende.

Als ich auf die Mühle in Commerau kam, wo ich Jirko kennenlernte, war ich kein Junge mehr, sondern fast schon ein Mann.

Mein Vater war Zimmerer und wollte, dass auch ich das Handwerk erlernte. Ich liebte ihn nicht. Er war ein ungeduldiger Mann, der mich und meine Brüder mit harter Hand erzog und auch nicht davor zurückschreckte, meine Schwestern und meine Mutter zu schlagen. 

Ich hatte meine Lehrzeit in der Werkstatt eines seiner Freunde abgeschlossen und war seit einem Jahr Geselle, als mein Vater starb. Zwei Tage nach seinem Begräbnis begab ich mich auf Wanderschaft. Meine Familie sah ich nie wieder. 

Als reisender Zimmermann war es leicht, Arbeit zu finden. Eines Tages kam ich durch Commerau. Ich fragte nach Arbeit und bekam zur Antwort, dass ich einmal zur Mühle gehen sollte, dort könnten sie vielleicht Hilfe beim Ausbessern des Balkenwerks brauchen. 

Der Müller war erfreut, mich zu sehen, und stellte mich gern gegen Essen, einen Schlafplatz und ein kleines Handgeld ein. Ich machte mich sogleich an die Arbeit, manchmal allein, manchmal mit der Hilfe von einem oder zweien der Gesellen, wenn mehr als zwei Hände gebraucht wurden.

So traf ich Jirko. Er war ungefähr in meinem Alter, siebzehn oder achtzehn, und scherzte und lachte viel. Sein Haar hatte die Farbe reifen Weizens, in seinen Augen spiegelte sich der Himmel. Er war ein Aufrührer und spielte gern Streiche, doch er packte auch tüchtig an auf der Mühle. Alle liebten ihn, vor allem die Mädchen, und bald auch ich. 

Früh im Jahr hatte der Meister zwei seiner Knappen verloren, einen an ein Fieber, den anderen an Abenteuerlust: Er war, wie ich, auf Reisen gegangen. Der Müller beobachtete mich zwei Wochen lang, und als er überzeugt war, dass ich ordentlich arbeitete, mit Holz umzugehen verstand und gut mit seinen Burschen auskam, fragte er mich, ob ich bleiben und das Handwerk lernen wollte. Ich schlug ein, und für drei Jahre wurde die Mühle mein Zuhause, die Gesellen meine Brüder, und Jirko mein Geliebter. 

Das Letztere ist nicht auf die leichte Schulter zu nehmen. Wären wir schwächer gewesen, hätte diese Liebe uns leicht unsere Ehre, wenn nicht das Leben kosten können. Aber wir waren stark, und behaupteten uns in einem Haufen Männer, die leicht über alles, was anders ist, hinwegtrampeln. 

Als ich nach Commerau kam, war Jirko im zweiten Lehrjahr. Der Meister und der Altgesell lehrten mich die Müllerei, und Jirko … lehrte mich andere Dinge. 

Bei meinem Lehrherrn im Zimmererhandwerk hatte es einen älteren Gesellen gegeben – nun, mir kam er damals älter vor, obwohl er höchstens Mitte dreißig war. Sein Name war Stepan. Nach der Arbeit zeigte er mir die Freuden, die Männer miteinander zu teilen pflegen – trinken, Pfeife rauchen und Hand anlegen. Ich mochte ihn. Selbst jetzt, nach all den Jahren, denke ich gern an seine schwieligen, aber vorsichtigen Hände zurück. 

Außerdem waren da natürlich auch Mädchen gewesen, und ein oder zwei Reisegefährten. Ich war nicht unschuldig, als ich auf Jirko traf. Aber bis dahin hatte ich nur Schwärmereien gekannt, während er und ich … zusammengehörten. Wir waren von gleichem Schrot und Korn: eigensinnig, mutig, zupackend. 

Dennoch waren wir in vielem Gegenteile. Sein Haar war blond, meins schwarz, seine Augen blau, meine braun. Er war biegsam wie eine Weide, ich standfest wie eine Eiche. Er war leichten Herzens, ich neigte zur Schwermut. Und doch gehörten wir zusammen.

Jirko war dabei an dem Tag, als ich mein linkes Auge verlor, in meinem zweiten Lehrjahr. Ota, der Altgesell, und ich schärften die Mühlsteine. Ein Splitter traf mich, zerschnitt das Augenlid und bohrte sich in mein Auge hinein. Der Schmerz war heftig und die Blindheit unmittelbar. Ich fühlte etwas Nasses, Warmes meine Wange hinabrinnen, und schrie auf vor Schmerz und Schreck. 

Jirko, der in der Nähe beschäftigt gewesen war, eilte an meine Seite. Er und Ota versuchten, mich zu beruhigen. Einer der anderen sagte dem Müller und seiner Frau Bescheid, und auch sie kamen angerannt. Bald waren alle um mich versammelt.

Es war offensichtlich, dass mein Auge nicht zu retten war. Für die anderen zumindest – ich brauchte einige Zeit, um es zu begreifen. 

Die Müllerin geleitete mich in die Küche und versorgte die Wunde, so gut sie konnte. Danach führte Jirko mich in die Kammer, die wir mit zwei der anderen teilten. 

Dort traf mich das Geschehene mit Macht. Ich zitterte am ganzen Körper, und begann, zu weinen. Die Tränen brannten wie Feuer in meinem zerstörten Auge. Jirko nahm mich in den Arm, und legte sich mit mir nieder. Er küsste mein Gesicht, den Verband sogar. Ich brauchte nicht zu fragen, ob er einen Krüppel lieben könne.

Als es Zeit war zum Abendessen, war ich bereit, mich den anderen zu stellen. Glücklicherweise machte niemand ein Spektakel um meinen Unfall. Ich hätte es nicht ertragen.

Später im Leben erfuhr ich, dass nicht wenige Müller und Müllerburschen einäugig sind. Es gehört zu den Gefahren, die mit dem Handwerk einhergehen, wie kaputte Knochen und andauernder Husten. 

Ich brauchte einige Zeit, um mich umzugewöhnen. Die Welt sieht anders aus, wenn man sie aus nur einem Auge betrachtet. Dennoch arbeitete ich am nächsten Tag wieder, und lernte rasch, meine Behinderung auszugleichen. Nach drei Jahren schloss ich meine Lehrzeit so gut wie irgendeiner ab, und besser, und wurde in den Gesellenstand erhoben. 

Als der Frühling kam, packten Jirko und ich unsere Siebensachen und begaben uns auf Wanderschaft: durch die Lausitz, nach Schlesien, nach Böhmen sogar. Drei Jahre lang genossen wir unsere Freiheit, bis wir nach unserer Rückkehr in die Lausitz auf eine Schwarze Schule stießen. 

Das war eine andere Art von Schule, als ich selbst sie Jahre später führte. Auch dieser Meister hatte zwölf Schüler, aber alle waren erwachsene Männer, und hatten in vollem Wissen in den Pakt eingewilligt. So wie Jirko und ich, waren sie Reisende gewesen – nicht alle ursprünglich Müllergesellen –, und wann immer ein Platz frei wurde, nahm der Meister einen Neuen auf. Bei ihm geschah das allerdings, wenn jemand seine Lehrzeit beendet hatte, oder aus anderen Gründen die Mühle verließ. Er behielt niemanden gegen dessen Wunsch, und es gab keine Opferungen. Der alte Meister lehrte uns die Grundlagen der Geheimen Künste, nicht ihre Feinheiten … Wurzeln und Stamm, aber nicht all ihre Verästelungen. Dennoch lernten wir viel. 

Als wir nach sieben Jahren unsere Lehrzeit abgeschlossen hatten, gingen wir erneut auf Reisen. Niemals kam uns der Gedanke, uns voneinander zu trennen. Mehrere Jahre machten wir die Lausitz unsicher. Möglicherweise haben wir es etwas übertrieben: Wir zogen uns den Zorn einiger Reicher und Mächtiger zu – mit dem Pöbel hielten wir uns gar nicht erst auf. Jirko schreckte nicht einmal vor dem Kurfürsten zurück. Im Ergebnis mussten wir uns sehr plötzlich trennen, um unsere Spuren zu verwischen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt waren wir beide in den Dreißigern, und hatten fast zwei Jahrzehnte miteinander verbracht.

Ich erinnere mich an unsere letzte gemeinsame Nacht, im herbstlichen Wald, als ob es gestern gewesen wäre. Die Luft war kalt, der Himmel voller Sterne. Das Feuer war herabgebrannt. Wir vergruben uns in unsere Decken und umarmten uns. Er flüsterte, dass er mich liebe, und dass wir uns wiedersehen würden. Ich sagte ihm, ich liebe ihn auch.

Als wir am Morgen erwachten, lagen wir noch immer eng umschlungen. Wir standen schweigend auf, um zu packen. Dann ging er in die eine Richtung davon, ich in die andere. Ich wagte nicht, zurückzublicken: Hätte ich ihn noch einmal angesehen, ich hätte mich nicht von ihm trennen können. Es fühlte sich an, als ob Jirko den besseren Teil von mir mit sich nähme.

Es war die Zeit des großen Türkenkriegs. Mir war alles gleichgültig. Als eines Tages Werber durch das Dorf kamen, in dem ich die Nacht verbracht hatte, schloss ich mich ihnen wie beiläufig an. 

Vielleicht wollte ich den Tod herausfordern. 

Ich wurde ein einfacher Musketier. Ich lernte neue Freunde kennen, von denen viele binnen kurzer Frist umkamen. Ich tat, was von einem Soldaten erwartet wird, tötete, plünderte, folterte, vergewaltigte. Ich versuchte, nicht mehr an Jirko zu denken. Die Erinnerung war schmerzhaft, und dann wusste ich auch nicht, ob er mich noch wiedererkennen würde.

Doch auch Jirko war im Krieg. Ohne dass ich es wusste, hatte er sich mit dem Feind verbündet, und war der Zauberer des Sultans geworden. Ich weiß nicht, was er in türkischen Diensten getan hat, aber ich bin sicher, dass der Krieg auch ihn verändert hat. Vielleicht ist es nicht überraschend, dass wir, als wir uns endlich wiedertrafen, einander zunächst nicht erkannten.

Das letzte Mal, als ich Jirko lebend begegnete, waren wir hoch im Himmel über Ungarn. Auf Befehl des Sultans hatte er sich in einen Adler verwandelt, während ich ein Pferd durch die Lüfte ritt, um einen Mann zu retten, der es nicht verdiente. Jirko verfolgte uns, doch ich wusste nicht, dass er es war: Ich durfte nicht zurücksehen, oder der Zauber wäre gebrochen und wir wären wie ein Stein zu Boden gestürzt. Der Marschall von Sachsen, der hinter mir auf dem Pferd saß, berichtete, was er sah, und ich handelte entsprechend. 

Mir war sofort klar, dass der Adler ein Zauberer war. So versuchte ich zweimal, ihn abzuwehren, ohne ihm zu schaden. Doch er war stärker als meine Zauber. Er hätte uns aus der Luft pflücken können, was unseren sicheren Tod bedeutet hätte: Er selbst sagte uns das. Als er uns zum zweiten Mal drohte, erkannte ich ihn an seiner Stimme. Aber ich hatte keine Zeit, nachzudenken. Als ich auf ihn schoss, über die Schulter hinweg, ohne zu zielen, da wollte ich ihn erschrecken und verscheuchen, nicht verletzen oder gar töten. Doch die Kugel traf, und er stürzte ab. Da erkannte er mich, ich weiß nicht wie oder warum, und rief meinen Namen, wieder und wieder. Solange ich lebe, werde ich diese Schreie mit mir tragen. 

Im Sterben nahm Jirko erneut einen Teil von mir mit sich. Als er fiel, packten seine Schreie mein Herz wie Adlerklauen und rissen es heraus. Ich begrub es an seiner Seite. Ohne Jirko habe ich keine Verwendung dafür. 

(Vielleicht werde ich es mir zurückholen, an dem Tag, an dem ich ihm folge. Oder … vielleicht wird er es mir zurückgeben, falls er mir verzeihen kann. Ich hoffe, er kann.)

Einst waren Jirko und ich von gleichem Schrot und Korn. Doch am Ende wurde er zum Adler und ich zum Raben. Er begehrte mich zur Beute, und ich vertilgte ihn. Mit ihm starb all meine Freude. 

Auch Liebe hat ihren Preis.


	6. Die andere Bruderschaft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Da ist eine zweite Bruderschaft auf der Mühle, und sie wächst von Jahr zu Jahr ... (Deutsche Version von The Other Brotherhood)

Eines der vielen Geheimnisse, von denen die Gesellen am schwarzen Wasser nichts wissen, ist, dass es eine zweite Bruderschaft auf der Mühle gibt.

Es ist die Bruderschaft der Toten. Denn die, die im Koselbruch sterben, sind nicht frei, zu gehen – nicht, solange das Rad sich dreht.

Die toten Gesellen wachen über die lebenden Burschen. Sie essen und schlafen nicht, und sie müssen, außer in den Neumondnächten, auch nicht mehr arbeiten. Sie haben viel Zeit. 

Doch sie dürfen sich nur in Träumen zeigen, und selbst dann müssen ihre Gesichter verborgen bleiben.

Tonda bevorzugt keinen. Schließlich war er Altgesell, und so fühlt er sich für jeden der Burschen verantwortlich. Dennoch widmet er Krabat ein wenig mehr Zeit als den anderen, und Lyschko ebenso.

Michal befasst sich vor allem mit Merten, während Janko meist Juro oder Kito begleitet.

Da sind noch viele andere: Jakub, und Wyli, und Merko, und wie sie alle heißen, die still beobachten, wachen, lauschen. 

Die geisterhafte Bruderschaft als solche macht keine Unterschiede: Die vormaligen behüten die gegenwärtigen Gesellen, auch wenn sie diese im Leben nicht kannten, oder wenn sie auf keinem guten Fuß mit ihnen standen. 

In Träumen oder in dem verschwommenen Zustand zwischen Wachen und Schlafen, in dem die Grenzen verwischen, zeigen sie sich, und manchmal erscheinen sie auch als Gedanken oder Gefühle, die die Mühlknappen für ihre eigenen halten. 

Sie raten Krabat, wenn er im Dunkeln keinen Weg erkennen kann. Sie sagen Merten, dass es gut ist, gleich, wie er sich entscheiden wird. Sie flüstern Juro Ermutigungen zu, wenn die Last, die er sich aufgeladen hat, zu schwer wird. Sie trösten Lyschko, wenn er sich zornig und lautlos in den Schlaf weint. 

Der Meister ist der einzige, der sie sehen könnte, wenn er wollte, doch meist will er es nicht. Dennoch besuchen sie ihn, und wenn er von dunklen Träumen gequält wird, Träumen über die, die er schon geopfert hat, und die, die noch ihres Schicksals harren, dann trösten sie auch ihn. Denn sie sind weiser, als sie im Leben waren, und wissen nun, dass er nur eine unvermeidliche Rolle spielt, als Handlanger des Todes in dessen endlosem, unausweichlichen Werk. 

Wenn das alte Jahr stirbt, bilden die toten Gesellen die Wilde Jagd, um sich, angeführt vom Herrn Gevatter, einen neuen Burschen für ihre verborgene Bruderschaft zu holen. Mit einem Schrei der Verblüffung erkennt der Erwählte die Gesichter alter Freunde, und stirbt. 

Da ist eine zweite Bruderschaft auf der Mühle, und während die Zahl der lebenden Gesellen immer gleich bleibt, wächst die andere Bruderschaft in ihrem Schatten. Nicht mehr lange, und die Zahl der Toten wird die der Lebenden übertreffen. 

Denn das Rad dreht sich, dreht sich, dreht sich …


End file.
